


Three's A Crowd

by kynologia



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynologia/pseuds/kynologia
Summary: A McGenyatta drabble that I've owed for the better part of a year. After returning from a mission, Genji and Zenyatta are interrupted in the middle of their "celebration."





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/gifts).



_It's the adrenaline_ , Genji thinks to himself. _Just the adrenaline of surviving a mission. It's fine._

Pushed up against the wall by his master, Genji grips Jesse McCree's wrist, the latter standing stock-still in the doorway. Genji is already completely naked and flustered, he and Zenyatta well into their... "celebration" of a mission gone successfully. As McCree had walked into the room with little more than a hasty knock and immediately tried to excuse himself, Genji had caught his wrist in a tight hold and met his eyes.

"You... You don't have to go," he breathes out, blaming his seemingly insatiable lust on the post-mission adrenaline. Jesse is attractive, he always knew that - in fact, Genji and Zenyatta had even discussed inviting him into the bedroom before. Now, as they all stand in various states of undress, inviting the cowboy ahead of time instead of springing it on him like this seems the smarter decision. _Too late for that_ , Genji muses, unashamed yet still embarrassed of his position.

"You- I-" Jesse sputters in reply, clenching the flesh hand being held by Genji. "Are you sure?" He glances behind the cyborg to Zenyatta who still has his cock completely buried inside of Genji. The monk's forehead array brightens in what could be considered a smile.

"It would be my pleasure to have you join us," he replies in a smooth voice. Almost as if to make his point, he slowly thrusts into Genji, who gives a high gasp in return. "He is eager enough to have another cock to suck on."

Genji can't even help the pitiful whimper he releases when he hears his master use such vulgar language. Although he would never show it outside of the bedroom, he is completely weak for Zenyatta's dirty talk. Relaxing across from him, McCree grins.

"That true, Genji? D'you wanna suck me off?" he drawls lowly, leaning in towards the very flushed ninja. Genji holds eye contact as he nods emphatically, biting his lower lip to try and suppress a groan.

"Please..." he whispers, letting out a sharp breath when Zenyatta withdraws from inside of him. He hates how empty he feels, and wants, needs more. Genji feels like this after each completed mission - the adrenaline of the fight, of near-death, it always  _does_ something to him. He finds that he's completely willing to debase himself just to have his master fuck him as hard as he needs, and now, to suck off McCree like he craves.

There's a hurried shuffle between the three men: Zenyatta shucks his kasaya off the rest of the way past his thighs, Jesse swiftly undoes his belt buckle to work on getting himself to hardness, and Genji kneels on the edge of the bed with a desperate look in his cybernetic green eyes. Soon enough, McCree stands in front of him, holding his fattening cock in front of parted lips. Genji can't help but lean forward and lick the flushed head, sighing contentedly at the musky taste. He doesn't bother suppressing the slight wiggle of his hips as Zenyatta climbs on the bed behind him, pressing back against his master with a high whine. McCree lets out a husky laugh.

"Y' sure are needy, aren't you, darlin'?" he teases, bringing his hips toward Genji then pulling away at the last second. The look he's met with is so pathetic and wanton that he almost pities the man kneeling before him.

Genji is too lost in waiting for Jesse's cock to suspect anything when the cowboy winks at Zenyatta, as if giving a signal... Until, in deliciously perfect sync, the omnic pushes back into his needy hole as Jesse finally shoves his length into Genji's mouth. It's almost too much, and Genji keens loudly, caught between wanting to thrust his hips back against his master and push forward to take more of the cowboy in front of him.

Immediately, Zenyatta grips Genji's hips hard enough to bruise and sets a punishing pace - just how his student likes it. Genji clenches around him as Jesse thrusts his own hips forward, shoving his cock down the other's tight throat. Being a practiced professional at this (and loving it), Genji relaxes his muscles to take more of McCree.

"God," Jesse breathes out, pumping his hips in and out of Genji's warm mouth, "You're so good at this Genji... 's like you were made for this." Genji stares up at McCree with heavy-lidded eyes, the sultry look that he's giving the cowboy absolutely proving his point. Behind him, Zenyatta gives a strained chuckle.

"You are such a good boy for us, my sparrow," he praises, leaning further over Genji and thrusting harder, almost violently.

The room is filled with the heady sounds of sex - of Genji's hips canting back to meet the pounding Zenyatta's giving him, of Jesse's heavy breathing when Genji swallows around him. Genji's eyes roll back in pleasure at how roughly he's being used, at how he's been taken. Even if it's not in their nature, Jesse and Zenyatta know exactly what he wants, and give it to him in spades.

Genji feels himself rapidly approaching his peak as Zenyatta hits his prostate. He takes even more of McCree down his throat, bobbing his head and sucking the hairier man off with all he has.  _God, more,_ Genji pleads in his mind, unable to moan with the thick cock stuffed in his mouth,  _More, more._

Jesse is the first to cum, his hips stuttering as he grabs Genji's hair and  _pulls_ , spilling down the other's throat. That's enough to send Genji himself over the edge, swallowing all that McCree gives him as he spurts his own load over the bed. Zenyatta fucks him through it all, and Genji lets the cock in his mouth slip free in favor of plopping his head down on the bed, panting roughly as the omnic takes him for all he's worth. When Zenyatta finally cums, Genji is a complete mess, overstimulated and sated in the best way.

"You did so well," his master coos, brushing Genji's hair away from his sweaty forehead. Briefly, Jesse thinks it's not fair that Zenyatta can't run out of breath. As he tucks himself away to see himself out, not wanting to interrupt whatever comes next for the two Overwatch members, Genji grabs his wrist once again, grinning up at him.

"You don't have to go," the cyborg says once more, gently tugging McCree to lay down beside him. Behind him,  Zenyatta wraps cool arms around his waist, his hand resting over McCree's.

 _Well,_ Jesse figures,  _I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay._ Wrapped up between the two men, Genji is the first to fall asleep, thankful for another successful mission in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> EN I AM SO SORRY I HAVE OWED YOU THIS FOR LIKE A YEAR IDEK IF U REMEMBER ME BUT I NEVER FORGOT ILY
> 
> tumblr: [kynologia](http://kynologia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
